1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and particularly to such a slide fastener which has a slider lockable with a top end stop.
2. Prior Art
Slide fasteners have heretofore found extensive application on a variety of garment articles such as clothings, bags, tents, suitcases and the like. With a slide fastener used for example on a bag while in transit, it is not always necessary to fully lock the slider but often desirable to keep it provisionally locked. A typical example of such device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-17756 in which a latch provided on a bag or the like has a pair of spring-biased pins engageable in cavities formed in a slider having an integral prong lockable with the latch. Since it is located on the bag at a level, the latch is often positioned out of alignment with the slider on the fastener at another level the latch unless extreme care and tedious effort are paid.